March
Morden Hall Park March 2010 '17th March 2010 - (06.00hrs to 15.00hrs)' Weather: First good spell of weather since the start of the Year. This being the 7 day where Temperatures have topped 12c. Genuinely Spring like today as temperatures again reached 14c with periods of sunshine and light southerly winds,. Just the odd spot of rain. No frosts overnight. Comments: ' ''The Big Story is that after 9 Hours of surveying today - Kingfisher are now, and for the first time in almost 20 years not recorded as a breeding bird at MHP. This is a sad day indeed but consistent with a deterioration in the quality of riparian habitats evident at the park at present. 'Disturbance', loss of sanctuary and nesting opportunity are key factors. This can't be blamed on national trends, as kingfisher nationally are doing reasonably well. Fundamentally this is a failure of the National Trust and their staff, 'at the most basic level of competency, park management, and not understanding or recognising the problems. I wonder how these people ever get jobs in conservation. ''' '''They are the pits! Totally incompetent. The Ornithology Today This was my first visit back at the old park for almost 5 weeks . (And it is looking old and tatty!). 'You could say it was looking thread bare, If Mr Hatfield (The former owner) only knew what the National Trust and the People of Morden have don't to this once beautiful and tranquil park - I believe he would turn in his grave in discussed. Nevertheless lets continue with the birds. At least there were some hi-lights. 26'th March 2010 - (06.00hrs to 11.00hrs) Weather: Chilly start 5c with nagging light/moderate wind some sunny periods temps finally getting upto 13c Comments: ''' The object of the visit was to get any early passage migrants, Was particularly looking for Willow Warbler, Wheatear, Stonechat, Hirrundine's over with perhaps a Raptor. So high hopes really. Also to confirm the Status of Heron and Kingfisher.... In this respect Heron are doing fairly well re-confirming the Ten active Nests, The chicks of one nest centred within a cluster of (6) were noted fully feathered with prim + secondary flights already very advanced, (these chicks c(3) no doubt from a clutch of eggs layed way back at the beginning to middle of January) the female of which must have sat tight through all of the harsh weather we had at that time. (Thats Commitment!)... Kingfishers are however a disappointing story of unsympathetic management resulting in extinction as a breeding bird.How can the Trust let this type of thing happen? With the picture taken today of the trashed and abused nest bank disgraceful, but suming up the poor management currently evident throughout the park... '''The Ornithology Today Around 48 species recorded, Unexpected was the sight of the Little Egret '''after being absent for a 3 weeks. A '''Woodcock at the Wetland semi-flushed into cover while looking for Snipe which I got quite easily. In the same vein, A '''Willow Warbler '''was noted within 5mins of starting, but from about 9.00am it went very flat. As the weather was just not stimulating as as expected with no significant activity. Very little moment of birds through the park along the river corridor.